


Conclusion

by Espy_Ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, adashi, shiro gets the love he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espy_Ninja/pseuds/Espy_Ninja
Summary: After a long day, Adam and Shiro are cuddled up in bed on Shiro's first night back on earth. Adam takes the quiet time to just look over the man in his arms and think about everything that has happened. When all is said and done, he can only come to one conclusion on the matter.....





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels and did a thing.  
> I know it is most likely shit but it was late and I just had to get the feels out.

It had been a hellishly long day for them both. Shiro had just come home from space only to find the war had come to his own planet. Adam had finally seen the man he loved for so long alive again, looking very different, but alive none the less, along with the little punk who was basically his kid. The reunion was a lot of scolding on Adam’s part, at both of them, but it all ended with a tight hug to let them both known how much he missed them. At the time, he wasn’t sure of why, but he felt Takashi shaking a bit in his arms.

After there far too short reunion Keith and Takashi had to go to a brief among other things around the base now that they were back to help in the fight. Adam was doing a lot of work with the MFE squared as sat in on the briefing at least. After that, he was set off to do other things. Though when all was said and done for them both Adam made it a point to drag Takashi back home to their small little apartment. 

In that safe, familiar space they had there real talk. Shiro told Adam about space as much as he could at least because along the way Shiro started to break down though. Adam just pulled him into a tight hug and let him cry it out. Star’s only knowns the last time this man let himself cry, or just let himself vent just about anything that was on his mind. Adam knows far too well how he works. How he can never seem to take care of himself and always put everyone else first.

That crying is what lead them to where they are now. In their bed(yes, their bed). Adam was haft sitting and haft laying after he had helped the worn out man into the bed. Takashi was more or less just laying on top of him. His one arm wrapped tightly, protectively even around Adam’s waist like it had so many times before...though this time it felt a bit more desperate. His head was nuzzled into Adam’s lower chest, rising and falling ever so slightly as he listens to the heartbeat and breathing. Adam was holding him close with on arm and the other was softly playing with the sleeping man’s hair, something that always use to help him relax.

This is the first chance Adam has gotten to really look at the man. To sit down and really take in everything that has changed for the man he spent a good haft of his life with. Takashi’s hair is still soft as ever, but not instead of being dark as the night sky, it looks more like the stars that pierce the never-ending dark. Not only that but his eyes just looked so damn tired. Not the kind of tired that a few nights of good rest could deal with...but like his soul it’self was tired. He could see it in the way the onyx eyes he uses to stare into for hours on end have dimed, no longer also trying to look up, more falling more tot he ground. From the sounds of what Takashi got out before he broke down...he has already seen far too much with those eyes, more than any one person should ever haft to see. 

Adam then looks to the scare on his noise. That’s new….so are the others. The shirt Takashi has on is tight on him, that’s another thing that changed, so much so that Adam can feel the faint outlines of other scares on the man’s back. How many times has he been hurt? How many times did they try to break him? How much pain did he have to endure? Adma knows he has his own scares now, ivy vine-like burns all over his left side from when he plan crashed, but that was only that one time. His scares where a one time deal when Takashi’s seem to have been given to him throw out his years in space.

Then there is the reason his shirt is so tight….the man got buff. Very, buff. Takashi had always been very muscular, but this brings it all to a new level. His shoulder are broader, and his one remaining arm thicker. Something Adam never thought possible before because of his sickness. Speaking of that, that is honestly the one good thing that came from this hell hole of events. Takashi is healthy now. His body is like it was never sick to begin with...meaning he can live a full life now. Now more ticking time boom over his head all the time. They won’t have to say goodbye again so soon.

Then there is the biggest change...his arm, or lack thereof. After all the fucking hell they put him throw that just had to take his damn arm! Not only once, oh now he had to lose both the flesh and blood one along with the robot one he seems to have been given. Adam moves his hand to run his fingers long where the remaining stub meets flesh. It’s scared up there, meaning when they put this thing on it was a hack job. That just makes it worst. He shakes his hand lightly as he lets his arm go back to the man’s back and pull him just a bit closer. This isn’t fair….none of what has happened to this amazing man is fair. 

A soft sigh slips the taller man’s lips as he moves some starlight locks from the other’s face. “You really are an idea…” He mutters lightly as he just takes it all in. This man on top of him is a fool. A fool with a heart that is too big and good for the world he lives in. He has seen too many things and has been hurt far more than he ever should have been. He most likely has PTSD along with some other stuff Adam has no clue how to get into. He most likely hasn't done a damn thing to even try and take care of himself since before he ever left earth the first time and it shows in so many ways to Adam’s trained eyes….and this is the overly big-hearted idea that Adam has always loved. 

After so many years, and so much heart ace, Adam still loves this man with all his heart. He also knows he will never make the same mistake twice, he won’t let him go so easy ever again. There is no way Adam can ever leave this amazing man alone again. He also takes care of everyone else….someone has to take care of him, and that someone is Adam. 

The break down was far too long overdue. It most likely only came out now that Takashi was home, back into there home, in the safe space of their apartment(yes it’s their’s). Someone needs to be there to hold him tight and let him just fucking cry every now and then. Adam knows he wouldn't have done that out in space, he was with 4 teenagers who he needed to take of care of after all. Someone needs to say no for him when he can’t do it himself when asked to take on to much. 

More then anything though...someone needs to be there to let him stop being ‘Shiro’ and just let him be ‘Takashi’.

Only a small handful of people have really seen the real Takashi, and Adam was one of them. He got to see this bright, golden boy leader being a complete idea. He has seen that goofy ass grin that shines brighter than any news smile. He has seen this man set pasta on fire, blow up a pancake, and set fire to a toaster. He has seen the silly, goofy, and overly more relaxed man that is truly Takashi. The side that has most likely been locked away for way too long.

As Adam was only snapped out of his thoughts when he feels the man onto of him twitch a bit, slowly the other's eyes open to look around and then up at Adam himself. “Shhhh….just go back to sleep love” He chimes out in a soft voice as he leans down to peek the other’s head lightly and moves to lay down move. “Just get some rest Takashi it’s okay.” 

He seems a soft smile come to the other’s lips as he lays his head back down and wiggles up to lay higher on Adam’s chest now that Adam is fully laying down. “...I missed this….I missed you….I missed being called Takashi” He mutters out in a tired tone, only seeming haft aware of his own words. Adam plays with his hair a bit more and chuckles. “I know Takashi…” He knows Takashi missed him, he said it enough times before. He also guessed as much with the name bit. “Now just sleep Takashi, we can talk more in the morning” With that, the tired soldier closes his eyes once more, nuzzles back into Adam and falls back asleep. Adam would stay up just a bit longer to keep watch over the love of his life.

When the time would come for Adam to drift into sleep himself, he couldn’t help but sleep better that night then he has in a very, very long time. Despite there being a war at their doorstep, despite them, both knowing the morning would bring a whole new wave of problems and trouble….for now, in the darkness of there bed, safely tucked away under a well-used comforter. Nuzzles into each other in the dark of there little home of an apartment, they both had the best night sleep they have had in years. 

At the end of it all, the one conclusion Adam can come to without a drought is that he still loves this man with all his heart. And he will never make the same mistake twice...


End file.
